Tales Of Symphonia meets Mickey Mouse?
by Presea The OompaLoompa
Summary: the great ToS characters meet mickey mouse and have a nice adventure in DisneyLand
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I don't own any ToS characters and I only own the people I make up. We get it.**

Well anyway. It was a great day in Sylvarant, the birds were singing, the earth was happy, and Colette was apologizing to Raine Sage again.

"Raine, I am SO sorry, I really didn't mean to set Genis on fire! It was a total accident!" said Colette as she hid the matches behind her back. Truth was, Colette was annoyed at Genis for ruining another chance to make out with Lloyd. And as babysitter while Raine was busy studying some more ruins, she had felt obligated to set Genis on fire.

"Raine she's LYING again! She DID IT ON PURPOSE!" exclaimed the burnt and wet Genis. "It's the third time this week!"

"Genis, why would Colette do that? That's just ridiculous!" said Raine.

But as we all know, Colette was pretty evil when she didn't get what she wanted, which was Lloyd in this case. Just then, Zelos Wilder came running in.

"Guys! GUESS WHAT?" he said. No one answered, it was completely silent. "Okay! Not all at once! We're going to Disneyland!"

Colette dropped the knife she was trying to stab Genis with and ran to Zelos. "Really! YAY! WE GET TO SEE MICKEY MOUSE!"

Everyone else was attentive now. "Do we get to go on rides and do all the stuff most kids do in Disney?" Presea Combatir asked.

"Yep", answered the idiot chosen "and everyone is invited!"

Colette saw this as her big chance to get some action with Lloyd, who was still dimwitted and stupid. But she WOULD get her way. She knew it.

**Hope y'all like it. Its my 2nd fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, don't own them, never will. I wish I did. That would be cool…anyways…here's chapter 2.**

Our young heroes are all on the plane. Regal is sitting all alone like the reject he is. He's lucky he's not in the baggage compartments overhead. (The author of this story cannot stand Regal Bryant; she thinks he is a total waste of a good character) Presea is sitting with Kratos, much to Raine's dismay. But Raine is sitting with her younger brother Genis. Colette had found a seat next to Lloyd. Well, that was no coincidence, she pushed Sheena into the seat next to Zelos just as they were taking off, and Lloyd was too dumb to say anything. Presea and Kratos were talking about something with weapons, and Raine was staring at Kratos lovingly and wishing she were in Presea's seat. Genis was mad because he wanted to be with Presea, and Sheena was starting to get annoyed with Zelos talking about his styling gel. Regal was just humming Battle Hymn of the Republic to himself because he sucks and he's just a reject like that. When they finally got off the plane, everyone seemed to be relieved in one way or another.

"Well, we are here in lovely Orlando!" said Zelos.

Kratos and Lloyd went to go pick up the bags from baggage claim, as the others just sat down in the chairs and did things amongst themselves as Sheena and Raine got a rent-a-car. Presea was coloring a picture, and Genis walked over to see what she was coloring.

"Hey Presea! Whatcha drawing?" asked Genis.

"A picture of Zelos being eaten by killer dolphins and a porcupine stabbing him with a cactus plant." She answered back as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Genis backed away and ran to go help Sheena and Raine rent a car. Meanwhile, the bitchy Colette Brunel was plotting against Sheena so she could get Lloyd all for herself. She was having an evil plan block as it was. Then suddenly it occurred to her. She would have to get Lloyd to actually understand how much they had in common, and then maybe he would like her. That was her Plan A. Plan B was to get Lloyd to pay attention to her and only her. Plan C was a bit more drastic, which was to get rid of Sheena and put a love potion on Lloyd. Her evil plans were interrupted by Genis.

"Um, Colette? Why are you stabbing a poorly drawn picture of Sheena with a red crayon?" Genis asked.

"GO AWAY GENIS IM BUSY DOING CHOSEN THINGS!" yelled Colette.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, girls are so moody sometimes" muttered Genis.

"OK everyone! Into the soccer mom car, it's off to the hotel!" said Zelos, as everyone filed into the rent a car.

**Hope its good, cuz I am starting to like this story **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yigdrassil: The author of this story doesn't own me. The only thing that owns me is disco...HUZAH!**

**Pronyma: Shut up, you're not cool.**

**Yigdrassil: look whose talking...the person who noone likes.**

**PreseatheOompaLoompa: okay...Uhm...Onto Chapter 3.**

The ToS crew was driving in their so called "soccer van". Zelos wanted one of those gay Volkswagen beetles, but noone could fit in there so they had to get one of those vans that soccer moms usually have. But anyway, Zelos was driving and he got lost so Kratos had to navigate. Then they finally made it to the nice hotel. They were staying at the Rock N roll Disney hotel.

"Wow! It's so big!" said Lloyd.

"No duh you moron, did you expect it to be small? Its fricken disneyland!" said Genis.

Raine smacked Genis 3 times in the head for being rude and then one more for him saying her $$ was too big. Then she finished being abusive and turned to Kratos.

"Okay let's assign rooms..." said Raine with a sense of fear in her voiuce, afraid of what would happen next most likely.

Colette saw her chance, just as Sheena took a breath to answer;

Colette shouted, "I'll room with Lloyd!"

Sheena had a dejected look on her face. You could tell she really liked Lloyd. Unfortunatly, Colette is a bitch, so she didn't really care.

Presea agreed to room with Genis, under the dire circumstances that he didn't "Touch her, any of her stuff, and that he stay on his side of the room."

Sheena, of course, got stuck with Zelos again. (Poor Sheena TT) And damn was he annoying.

Regal got to room by himself, because he needs privacy, because well, it takes a while to get dressed when you really cant use your hands...It requires a lot of walking around undressed...EW...and noone wanted to see that, so he got a room for himself.

And Raine was in heaven, she was rooming with Kratos. She could smell him whenever she liked. And best of all, he had chosen her. Well, Raine did overlook the fact that everyone else had roommates but them, but she was still happy. At least someone was.

**This was basically a filler chapter. It kinda sucked I know.**


End file.
